bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Noemi's Toscana Rebirth
Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR), is the second major game produced and developed by beWilder ''and the first piece of content to spawn the NTR branch of the beWilderverse. The game follows ''beWilder's first ever original character protagonist Noemi Bellocchio, a trained chef and restaurateur from Philadelphia, as she deals with a lecherous rival business owner Salvatore Baines, who has moved in to the neighbourhood, making her his prime target for his collection of women, and at the same time trying to handle the crushing debt left to her by her deceased father before her upcoming marriage. NTR was originally developed by both Unshi and Spook2099, with Spook taking the lead on all designs other than artistic. It was the first work of collaboration for beWilder, ''later being co-developed alongside ''Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. After an initial design period, NTR was announced and began development in February 2018 and is still underway.Noemi's Toscana Rebirth Game Announcement, February 2018 NTR is a strictly Adult's Only game! Synopsis The game follows Noemi's efforts to reduce her debts in order to clear the way for her marriage to Bradley Fischer, her decade long boyfriend, and to keep her restaurant Little Toscana open for business. Things are made difficult for her as Salvatore Baines, owner of Salvatore's Deli, does all he can to interfere in her business and her relationship. During the course of the game, Noemi has the opportunity to branch out from her life as a restaurateur as well as meet new people and even chase romantic and sexual relationships. Prequals, NTR Origins Series Much of the game's premises are introduced through the NTR Origins series, including the events that lead Noe into her $100,000 debt and her engagement, even her rivalry with Sal. For that reason it is highly recommend to play ''NTR Origins: Noe Way Out'' before the main game of NTR. Other main female characters have their dramatic circumstances introduced in more detail through NTR Origins stories. Kriem Blakey, Francesca Moreau and Kelsey Matthews each have their own prequel story, some parts of which however do occur during the events of NTR, though before they make their appearances. These stories can be played in any order, but the linear sequence is Noe Way Out, Sour Kriem, Moreau Again, Naturally, and '''Kelsey and the City''' Act 1 The initial scenes in the game reintroduce the themes and characters laid out in the prequel Mini-VNs. Initially Noemi struggles to run Little Toscana as the only waitress, her help having left her to move to Salvatore's Deli a few months before. Eventually she receives the unlikely help of a runaway girl and suspected criminal Kriem Blakey, together the two and Brad as the cook manage to undo some of the damage Sal's negative reputational campaign against her. Noe convenes her 'war council', and publicly humiliates Sal's Deli while he is way at his original location celebrating with the major city players. This snubbing forces Sal into taking Noe seriously as a rival. Noe continues to regain her hold in the community, enough to take on another waitress, Francesca 'Frankie' Moreau. It is also during these early stages that Noe renews her efforts to have a life outside her restaurant, spending time around the city and with new people she's met. Her relationship with Brad also takes some strain, including their sex life becoming difficult to managed with Brad's tiredness getting the better of him after work. Act 2 Act 2 is still playing out and under active development. Side Event Lines During the course of the game, Noe has several opportunities to interact with other characters, both within and from outside her company, as well as relieve her stress in different ways. All the major characters and many side ones have their own character story arc to explore independently of the main story, including the main love interests for Noe. Female side character arcs include: * Kriem - The violent punk girl is trying to get her act together and the law off her back. Her talent as a musician might be her way to do it, if only she can let the past go. * Frankie - A mother of an adult son, she tries to ready him as man now that his father has walked out on them, or is she keeping him for herself? And what of her wish to have her own restaurant? * Asana - Noe's friend and fellow business owner operates her Yoga studio above Little Toscana, but what is it that makes her studio so popular, Noe wonders... Male side character arcs include: * Brad (as known as the True Love path) - Noe can invest time and effort into her already established relationship with her fiance, including bringing the romance back into their lives. * Sal - Noe can go head to head with Sal, getting herself involved with his other schemes for women chasing. * Damon - A young college boy and wannabe baseball star, with a crush on Noe and little social experience, he makes for an attentive ear for Noe's problems. * Beck - Brad's best friend, and before Sal, Noe's worst enemy. Both share a tense and headed relationship but there may be an underlying cause Noe has yet to learn. * Roy - Roy has his own problems to deal with, which he'd rather Noe not find out about, but some of her fellow waitresses may draw her into the crossfire. Important In-Game Events As the game is still in development and not yet complete, key events and their outcomes are not yet decided enough to be posted here. Major beWilderverse Outcomes As the game is still in development and not yet complete, lasting world effects are not yet set in stone. Character List Major Characters The following is a list of important characters who play a leading role during the course of the game, either as the protagonist(s), antagonists, side kicks or major support roles: * Noemi Bellocchio * Salvatore Baines * Bradley Fischer * Royce O'Donnell * Kriem Blakey * Francesca Moreau * Kelsey Matthews Minor Characters The following characters make appearances at various parts of the game, in side events, as secondary plot characters, or simply as characters in lewd scenes. * Alice Wyrick * Bethany Fuller * Asana Khar * Beckett Leech * Damon McLeod * Edward Krieger * Clair Voyant * Heather Hilton Referenced Characters Also as part of the game, notable characters from around the beWilderverse may be mentioned or referenced without actually making an appearance. For those whom that is the case, they are listed below: * Valentina Helsing (Witch One Character) * Larissa (Witch One Character) Gameplay and Technical Elements Noemi's Toscana Rebirth is a restaurant management simulator, with simple RPG elements and visual novel story scenes to drive the narrative.NTR Restaurant Manager System First Look, August 2018 These scenes automatically play once the conditions are right, either before or after the main Restaurant Manager section is preformed, or during Noe's days off. The gameplay was designed and implemented by Spook2099. Each day, Noemi will be presented with an overview of Easy Street, including both her restaurant and Sal's. Her and her girls, Kriem, Frankie and Kelsey, can all be assigned to tasks for the day so that the business can function. Waitressing, Cooking, Promoting and Entertaining are all possible actions with characters other than Noe being able to take days off to rest. The goal is to each tips for the girls, thus pushing forward their stories and the main story as Noe clears her debt. Other tasks can influence the tips earned directly or indirectly, by affecting bonuses applied for cooking and the shops reputation. The game also has a system that allows the girls to proactively seek better tips at a cost to reputation, and also to defend against traps Sal sets for them, such as groping customers. The management system comes with a tutorial pop-up board explaining all the elements, in Noe's own words.NTR Tutorial UI First Look, May 2019 The game also has a day off system especially for Noe, where she can spend time outside the restaurant to earn cash or keep her stress low.NTR's Day Off UI Revamp Reveal, January 2019 It is also a way of pushing forward with relationships and romances with characters too. It is during this time Noe can also train up her (or her girls') 3 secondary stats of Open Mindedness, Romance, and Competitive. NTR has some light RPG stats as listed above, with Noe, Kriem, Frankie and Kelsey all having their own stat counts. These stats effect the outcomes of the day's tasks in the restaurant, but for Noe they also are used as conditions in choices and in unlocking character story scenes. Noe has a primary stat all to herself, known as Nerve (the positive version of Corruption) which also dictates how far she is willing or able to go in her battle to defeat Sal and act immorally. NTR originally has a different gameplay system before the Restaurant Manager, referred to as the Restaurant Runner gameplay style. This involved a real-time mini-game where Noe and the girls could take orders and serve customers each day, but was made defunct after v0.1 of the game, in favour of the simpler management system desired by fans.NTR Gameplay Type Poll, July 2018 Appendix References Category:BeWilder Games __NOEDITSECTION__